


Mage: Chapter 6- Runaway Train

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [6]
Category: mage - Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 6- Runaway Train

Part 1- Tickets Please   
Alex, Liz and Bip sat on a small wooden bench in the busy Seaside train station, tightly squeezed elbow to elbow to fit them all.Alex impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as the group waited for the train.  
“Stop that Alex. You’re shaking the whole bench,” Liz scolded.   
“I’m so booooooooored. Why can’t the trains just run on time for a change?” Alex complained whinged, doubling the pace of his tapping.   
“Stop complaining. It’ll get here when it gets here’s,” said Bip.  
Alex turned his head to face his friends.  
“I can’t believe you two aren’t more worried about this. It’s a day’s travel to capital city and we only have two days left to register for the guild test, or we’ll have to wait for next year. Plus we haven’t even decided which guild we’re gonna join,” Alex said.  
“You have a point, but it’s not like shaking your leg around is gonna speed up the train,” Liz retorted.  
The train tracks began to let out a high pitch hiss, getting louder and louder as the train began to approach down the tracks.   
“The train arriving on, platform one, is the, capital express” a mechanical women’s voice came from over the loud speaker.  
“You were saying,” taunted Alex.  
The long train pulled to a screeching halt in the station. Suddenly, all the doors began to pull open revealing a well-dressed hostess behind each. The women stepped off the train and onto the station platform and began to deliver their well-practiced script.   
“Good afternoon all, and welcome to the capital express, twenty of the finest train carriages ever put together. If you would please form an orderly line in front of the door and present your ticket and we will be on our way shortly,” the ladies said in unison. “And a reminder for all magic users traveling with us today. For safety and security reasons, all magical items must be kept inside your baggage at all times.”  
The passengers shuffled forward on the platform and began to form lines behind the doors. Liz, Alex and Bip joined everyone in the queue.  
“So Alex, mind if I ask exactly why it is you suddenly want to be a mage?” Liz asked.  
“Huh, what are you talking about? I told you being a mage comes with certain perks that are very useful for someone like me,” replied Alex.  
“Yeah, but what does that mean? I mean what perks does being a mage get you?” Liz questioned.  
“Wait,” said Bip his eyes wide with surprise, “you mean you don’t even know all the perks about being a mage?”  
“Huh well I mean… isn’t being a mage a perk in and of itself,” Liz said.  
Alex looked down, unsure of how to best answer Liz’s question.  
“Well mages get access to a wealth of resources and information to help them on their various missions that aren’t available to the public… And,” Alex paused.  
“And?” Liz pushed.  
“And well, mages often receive lenient treatment for crimes committed in the course of completing their quests. Basically mages have a license to kill, of sorts,” Alex admitted, his mood darkening. “Liz, I can’t guarantee that if you stick with us, I won’t have to do what I did to Lance again. And next time, Bip might not be there to protect you from it.”   
Liz looked down and took a deep breath as she listened to Alex’s explanation, trying to push horrors of the night before out of her mind. She clenched her fist and raised her eyes to look steadily at Alex.  
“I already made up my mind Alex, I’m coming with you and that’s final,” Liz stated firmly.  
A smirk began to stretch across Alex’s face.  
“Glad to hear it,” he said.   
“Tickets please,” the hostess said as the group reached the front of the line.  
Liz and Alex reached into their pockets and pulled out a small piece of paper each, handing it to the lady. The hostess pushed her stamp down on the tickets before handing them back to the pair.  
“Thank you Mr. Alex and Miss. Liz please step aboard,” the hostess said.  
Alex began to step up onto the train followed shortly behind by Bip.  
“Ah, excuse me sir,” the hostess said getting Alex attention. “I’m sorry but for safety and security reasons your magical item can’t come on the train with you.”  
“Magical item?” Alex said confused. “You mean Bip? He’s my Seeing Eye familiar”  
“Seeing eye familiar?” the hostess said in disbelief. “You’re blind?”  
“Extremely,” Alex replied nodding his head.  
“Well, be that as it may, he must be confined for the safety of other passengers.”   
Alex looked over to Bip.  
“Well you heard the lady, guess you’re going in the bag,” Alex said unapologetically.   
“Wait what, that’s not fair,” Bip panicked.  
Alex reached out and grabbed his friend tightly. Bip struggled against Alex’s grasp with little success. Alex began to shove his friend into his back pack.  
“Come on, this is discrimination! You can’t do this Alex. Oh yuk, when did you last do your laundry!” Bip complained.  
Alex zipped his bag up trapping his friend inside. The hostess gestured Liz and Alex into the train.  
Part 2 - Hostile Takeover  
Liz’s eyes began to flicker open, looking over a wide hilly grass land glowing in the orange early morning light. She stretched out her arms as she began to wake up from her deep slumber. She looked over to Alex who sat next to her tapping his foot quickly against the floor.  
“Morning,” Liz said.  
“I’m booooooored,” Alex complained.  
“Good to know,” Liz said, uncaring as she rubbed her eyes, beginning to fully wakeup. “How long have we been going for?”  
“‘Bout twenty hours.”   
“And you haven’t gotten any sleep?”  
“To bored to sleep.”  
“Well ok then, how’s Bip doing?”  
Alex looked over to Liz confused.  
“What? Oh yeah right haven’t checked. I’m sure he’s fine,” Alex said uncaringly.  
“Wow some friend you are,” Liz said shocked by Alex’s lack of concern for his friend. “Anyway we should talk about what were gonna do when we get to capital city.”   
Liz and Alex continued to talk.   
Two men sat at the front of the train wearing dark clothes, one sitting on either side of the aisle. The man on the right looked down at his watch. He looked over to his companion and gave him a subtle nod, which was returned to him. The men reached into their coats and pulled out two small pistols before jumping up and holding the guns over the passenger. As the passengers noticed the men’s weapons the carriage began to fill with screams.  
“Everyone shut up!” the man on the right yelled in a deep commanding voice sending silence over the train.  
“This train is ours now,” the other man stated. “So nobody do anything stupid!”   
The two men continued holding their guns over the passengers until they had completely calmed down. The man on the left reached into his suit case and pulled out two large garbage bags. He passed one of the bags to his companion.  
“Now each one of you is gonna chuck you bags into theses, and don’t try anything tricky,” the man yelled.  
The two men started walking down the two isles of the train carriage taking the bags of each of the passengers row by row. Liz looked over to Alex subtly as to not draw attention to them.  
“Alex, what are we gonna do?” Liz asked   
“Just follow my lead ok?” Alex said continuing to look directly forward.  
The man walking down the right isle reached Alex and Liz. He pointed his gun at Alex sternly.  
“You, bag, now!” the Man stated.  
Alex didn’t respond continuing to look directly forward. The man grew frustrated as Alex continued to ignore him.  
“You deaf kid, or you just got a death wish?” the man said leaning in to Alex.  
Suddenly Alex swung his bag at the man’s head at full force. The man went flying to the floor with a loud thud as the bag hit the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. The man on the other side of the carriage looked over to Alex who stood over his unconscious friend.  
“What the hell?” the man yelled, raising his gun towards Alex. “Your dead!”  
He pulled the trigger of his gun, and nothing happened.  
“huh?”   
The man continued to pull the trigger to no effect. Ice began to form in the barrel of the gun blocking it complexly. Liz lowered her hand as the gun became completely disabled. Alex flung his bag towards the man hitting him in the face and knocking him unconscious.  
“Jeez, what’s that bag got in it? Bricks?” Liz questioned.  
Alex’s bag lay beside the unconscientious thief, opened by the force of the impact.  
Bip emerged from the bag, dizzily drifting over to Liz and Alex before collapsing on the floor. Liz and Alex looked back to each other.  
“Well anyway, at least that’s over with,” mused Liz. “Why would two guys think they could take over an entire train?”   
A loud static sound began to fill the carriage from the speakers.  
“Hello passengers, this is your conductor speaking,” a voice came from the speakers. “I’m sure by now you’ve met my men. I’m truly sorry if they’ve scared you, but as long as you stay calm and do as they say you have nothing to fear from them. So just sit back relax, and enjoy the trip,”  
The speaker turned off sending the carriage into a terrified silence.  
“Crap this isn’t good. What are we gonna do?” asked Liz.   
“Don’t worry, I think I’ve got a plan,” Alex replied.  
Part 3- The Cab (Part 1)   
Teka placed the small microphone down into its holder as he let out a deep laugh.  
“Ha, well I think that went quite well, wouldn’t you say,” Teka cackled. As he looked over to the two men, gaged, striped to their underwear and tied together in the corner cab. Teka walked over to the men standing menacingly over them.  
“I’d say I make a pretty good conductor, wouldn’t you agree. Maybe I chose the wrong career,” Teka said gesturing to the tight fitting conductor’s uniform he had stolen.  
The two men whimpered in fear, struggling against their bindings.  
“Ha, guess I’m a little too scary for the job.”  
“Boss, over here,” a voice came from behind Teka.   
Teka looked towards the control panel with two men sitting behind it.  
“What is it?” demanded Teka.  
“We have a situation, Cio and Hatai haven’t reported back in yet,” one of the men stated.  
Teka stomped over to the control panel.  
“Those idiots. Give me your radio,” Teka said.  
The man handed Teka a small radio from the control panel. He held down the button on the side of the radio as he began to speak.  
“Cio, Hatai, you’ve got 5 seconds to report in or I’m gonna give you the ass beating of a life time,” Teka said aggressively into the radio.  
A silence came over the cab, broken only by the static of the radio. Teka chucked the radio down onto the control panel.  
“Hmmm, somethings up. Those two know better than to ignore me,” Teka said stroking his chin. “Those two idiots where in the back carriage right?”   
The men behind the console nodded.  
“Do we have any video?” asked Teka.  
“Video but no sound.”   
The man pulled up security footage onto the screen. Teka hunched over the console staring into the monitor. Alex and Bip huddled together talking to each other, standing over the unconscious bodies of Cio and Hatai.  
“Hmmm, looks like we’ve got some trouble makers on board,” Teka said, as he began to grit his teeth in anger. “Send out a message to all the men, I want those two bastards off my train.”  
“Yes sir,” the two men said in unison.  
Part 4- Carriage Crawl  
A man walked down the aisle of the train carriage, holding his gun over the cowering passengers. Another man stood leaning against the wall at the front of the carriage, talking on a walkie talkie.  
“Yep, got it, will do boss. Long live Lemia,” The man said before clicking the walkie talkie onto his belt.  
“So, what’s the big man say?” the other man asked.  
“Apparently we’re on high alert now. A teenage kid and some cat thing are making their way up the train, taking out all our guys as they go.”  
“Heh, I’d like to see em try that crap on us,” the man said pointing his gun at one of the passengers. “Pop pop and they're gone. I’m telling you man, we’re the biggest bad asses on this train haha.”   
The thug looked closely at the man he pointed his gun at, the man leaned forward covering his face with a coat and broad brimmed hat.   
“Hm? Hey wait, wasn’t this seat empty just a second ago?” the thug asked himself as he leaned in for a better look.   
Suddenly the man lunged out sending his coat and hat flying to the ground revealing Alex underneath as he punched the thug in the face.  
“Surprise attack!” Alex yelled.  
The thug fell to the ground with a loud thud. The other man pulled his gun out pointing it at Alex.  
“What the hell, where did you come fro….!” The man’s yells where cut off as he began to spasm violently.  
The man fell to the ground continuing to twitch slightly, his hair standing up and skin lightly singed. Bip uncurled his tail from around the man’s leg and floated out of his seat towards Alex.  
“It’s not a surprise attack if you yell it beforehand,” Bip sighed.  
“Shut up, it worked didn’t it!” Alex snapped back.  
Alex and Bip walked down the carriage.  
“This is gonna take forever. Why does this train have to be so long? We’re never gonna get to the front,” exclaimed Alex.   
“Come on, we’ve only been at it like an hour. Still though…” said Bip pausing briefly as he looked up to the camera hanging from the roof. “I wonder what’s waiting for us when we get to the front.”   
In the cab, Teka looked back into Bip’s eyes through the security footage.  
“Damn it!” Teka yelled. “What am I paying these idiots for, how has no one taken these trouble makers out yet.”  
“I didn’t even see them enter the carriage. Their already half way through the train,” one of the men behind the console exclaimed.   
Teka clenched his fist and ground his teeth as he contemplated what to do.  
“Sir, Eto wants you,” the other man behind the console said, holding out a radio to Teka.  
Teka stomped over to the console and violently snatched the radio, placing it up to his mouth.  
“What is it Eto? You better have some good news,” Teka scowled.  
“My teams finished down here sir” Eto said.  
“Good good,” Teka said before having a moment of realization “Hey Eto, I got a new job for you, get your men to carriage 15. You’re gonna be on pest control duty,” Teka laughed.  
Part 5- Carriage Crawl (Part 2)  
Alex and Bip stood on the connector between the carriages.   
“This is exhausting, what carriage is this now?” Alex asked.   
“Seriously man, why’s it my job to keep count. This is number 15. The rest of the carriages from here should just be carrying cargo, so this should be a piece of cake,” Bip said optimistically.   
Bip wrapped his tail around the handle of the door, twisting it and pulling it open with a loud creak. Alex and Bip walked into the room. Immediately as Alex’s foot entered the doorway 20 men jumped out from behind the cover of the cargo, aiming a verity of weaponry at the pair. The carriage was suddenly filled with the defining sound of gun fire. Alex and Bip quickly ducted back outside leaning against the wall of the carriage.  
“Crap, that was a close one!” Alex yelled over the sounds of gun fire.  
“Yeah, too close. So what’s the plan now?” Bip asked.  
“Guess we don’t have any choice but to wait for our chance to strike.”   
“It’s gonna be dangerous, you could probably use this,” Bip said as he raised his tail up.  
A small handgun dripping with a clear gooey liquid dropped from the orifice in Bip’s tail. Bip picked the gun up with his tail and reached it out to Alex.  
“Here, go ahead take it,” Bip insisted.  
“No way, that’s disgusting, and anyway…” Alex said as his blade began to appear in his hands. “I’m good with this.”  
“Suit yourself then,” Bip said.   
The gun fire inside the carriage began to die down.  
“Sounds like this could be our chance,” Bip said.  
“Yeah I agree, you ready for this?” Alex asked.   
“Ready as I’ll ever be?” Bip replied.   
“Alright then.”  
Alex and Bip looked at each other, prepareing for the fight. Alex took a deep breath as Bip drew himself back ready to charge back into the carriage.  
Part 6-The Cockpit (Part 3)  
Teka laughed menacingly as he watched his men fire at Alex and Bip through the monitor.  
“Ha, those bastards are dead now. I’d like to see them get out of this,” Teka cackeled.   
“Yes sir, nothing can stop us no…” one of the men from behind the counter said looking over to Teka before being cut off.  
“Yes sir,” said one of the men from behind the counter. “Nothing can stop us no…” he looked over to Teka and stopped suddenly.  
Starring through the small window behind Teka he saw a girl. Surprised by her unexpected presence he raised his hand to point at the window.  
“S..sir, look,” the man stuttered.  
“What?” Teka said turning around.  
Liz was startled as she was noticed by Teka. She ducked down out of sight as Teka began to quickly stomp over to the window. He placed his face up to the window scanning the area with no sign of Liz.  
“Who the hell was that? Was I imagining something?” Teka muttered.  
Suddenly there was a loud smash behind Teka as Liz broke through the window on the other side of the cab. She jumped through the smashed window landing next to one of the men at the control panel, punching him hard in the head before he had time to react, knocking him unconscious.  
“What the hell!” the other man exclaimed, pulling his gun out of its holster.  
Liz raised her hand shooting out a fine white powder. The powder swirled around and formed into a tightly packed snow ball as it shot through the air. The ball struck the man hard in the face, breaking apart on impact. The man collapsed onto the console unconscious. Teka raised his gun, pulling back the hammer as he aimed it at Liz.  
“Hello there, and who might you be?” Teka asked.  
Liz took a fighting stance.   
“How rude. But I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna let you get in the way of my plans,” Teka continued as he prepared to fight Liz.


End file.
